Letters from Hermione
by drolldeviance
Summary: A future collection of Post-Hogwarts letters from Hermione beginning from when she leaves for Australia. Rated T for language and paranoia. Harmony.
1. Love's Letter

**A/N: **I decided to take a break writing my other story to make a quick letter by Hermione. This will be probably expand in time and are really just letters from Hermione, just like what it says on the tin. It will be a post-Hogwarts, EWE affair that is completely and totally HHr. Other pairings might show up in the future but this first letter should set the mood rather well. I hope you enjoy and I'll probably be writing more of this as a relaxation thing.

**D****ISCLAIMER: **If I had a galleon for every time I said I didn't own Harry Potter or the Potterverse, I'd have... 13 galleons.

* * *

5 May, 1998

Dear Harry,

By the time you've woken up and read this, I'll be on a large metallic cage over the ocean going to an island for prisoners.

Oh Merlin, stop panicking, I'm just going to Australia.

Got you there, didn't I? I wanted to make that joke, although that's probably a bad joke to Australians. I don't think I'd ever like London to be called an island for prisoners. But Harry, the thing is, I'm going to be moving there permanently.

I guess I just wanted to say goodbye properly.

Do you remember the time when we danced at the Forest, right before Ron came back? I'm going to admit something to you about that night. I fell in love with you.

I knew I couldn't have you, Harry. I know I never could. You're my best friend and the person who believed in me all those years. And I know you love Ginny and I couldn't do anything to hurt her that way. But for that moment when we danced, I felt that you were just mine. All mine. And I loved you, and that moment. But I knew that it wouldn't last. And I knew that things like that end. Like any good story, in any good book, there's always the end. I guess I never wanted it to. But it did.

It was the first time in my life I wanted to be selfish, Harry. I never was, not even as a child. But I wanted you all to myself. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not unless you wanted it and you didn't. A part of me… is alright with that. Another part doesn't. It's still selfish.

Ron and I broke up after the last battle, I knew that I couldn't love him totally if I felt something similar to you. He took it well, though I never told him the real reason. I hope that he finds happiness. I hope you do too.

There's not much to say after that big reveal, I know, and I'm sorry if this ruins any friendship between us. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I don't think I'll ever move on if I did. I don't think I'll ever move on from being in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Is-Really-Just-Normal, but I'm willing to try. I need distance, for now. And maybe a place to forget. Merlin, Australia doesn't sound so bad now.

Please be happy, Harry. Just be happy. I know you deserve it more than anyone in the world. I know just how hard it is for you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I'll be happy for you all the way from Australia. And please take care, try not to get yourself hurt. I wouldn't know what to do if you did.

I love you, Harry. I always will.

Yours,

Hermione


	2. Letter to the Moon

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure if I'll do replies to Hermione in this fic, though. I like the thought of the reader knowing only one side of the story, although Harry would probably have some words to say to Hermione about the last chapter. Who wouldn't? Thanks for the reviews, by the way. They are appreciated. And thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **No owny harry potty, k good.

* * *

12 May, 1998

Dear Luna,

I'm glad that you decided to go back to Hogwarts even after everything that has happened. It's always a good idea to finish your studies, I think. Although I'm a rather bad example of that, aren't I? It's strange but if you told me six years ago that I would move to Australia before finishing my N.E. , I would have called you mad. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you anything about being loony, Luna.

You know I'm just joking, right? Sometimes I can't ever tell.

How are things with you and Neville, by the way? You seemed rather close during the feast in the Ministry. Did I really see you brush against his hand while you chatted by the butterbeer fountain? Because I totally saw that, Luna Lovegood. You can't lie to me!

Merlin, I miss having female friends. Being the only girl around Harry and Ronald was terrible in a lot of ways. You don't believe me? You try having your period around boys in an enchanted tent with nowhere proper to change. I don't think they honestly understand what it feels like. Thank Merlin for that, though, or they'd be as moody as we are.

In other news, I finally found my Mum and Dad! They seem more ecstatic to see me and are probably forgetting that I hexed them into forgetting their beloved daughter – or at least I hope I'm still beloved. They're living in Melbourne now, which is good because it's the centre of wizardry in Australia. I'm still rather thankful for Professor McGonagall's book on living here although I find it rather insulting that it's titled "An Idiot's Guide to Wizarding Australia" but I'm sure she had no hand in naming it such.

Did you know that the commercial centre here is called Vertic Alley? I feel like there's a pattern here I'm not seeing. Maybe it's the fact that they're all named as alleys. Still, I'm enjoying Australia for all it's worth. I've had to cast cooling charms on mum and dad all day, though. It gets rather hot in here although it's supposed to be much cooler in July. Winter comes here in July, apparently.

One bad thing about this place is the wizarding postal service doesn't work as well as Britain's. It took me two days to locate the magic postal office here in the city. They're hidden as phone boxes, can you imagine? I had a rather nasty shock when a flock of owls streamed out of one when I went for a walk, that's how I knew what it was.

We're going to the magical zoo today. They have those here, I'll tell you if they've seen an Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Much love,

Hermione


	3. Letter Never Sent

**A/N: **I once wrote a letter to a girl that was similar to this. I began thinking about the similarity of Hermione in this story and my situation then. I moved on, but that letter is still in my shoebox as a reminder of what despair and loneliness felt like.

I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **eh, you've heard it before.

* * *

Dear Harry,

You haven't replied, so I'm going to take that as you not wanting to be friends anymore. I understand. I really do. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter, seeing as I'm never going to send it, because it's going to hurt so much if I do. You don't know how cruel you are to me right now, but I guess I deserve it. I should have never said it, you know. Never said good-bye that way. I was so hell bent on simply being your friend and yet, when push came to shove, I caved and told you about how I felt. But here's the thing, I wasn't completely honest. Not really. I fell in love with you much earlier than that. I'll give you one guess. It's not during the Yule Ball, but it was pretty close.

Do you remember when I was in the lake, kidnapped as part of Krum's plan? I wished, so hard, that I was your victim. I was the victim, not Ron. For you. I wanted to be the person whom you cared about more than anyone else in school. Bloody Merlin, Harry. I placed second to importance, compared to Ron. That's how sad I was. But I never showed it. No, not Hermione. I drowned myself in so much studies that I wanted to choke. I did so well in my OWLs because I didn't want to think about you. I mean, sure, I read a lot, but it wasn't for fun that I got all those Outstanding scores.

Merlin, this is so dumb. You're never reading this. But it feels better to just write it all down.

Not replying is making me break. Australia isn't fun, Harry. It's great and all, but I want to be around you. I want to be your friend. I just want to be in the same area as you are right now. I don't know why. I do know, but it sounds so childish, so clingy. I told Mum, because I didn't have anyone else to talk to. She sympathised, but couldn't really understand it. She has Dad, after all.

I thought of coming back after so many nights, but I couldn't. I said goodbye, didn't I? I said goodbye and I want that to be the end. I'm done with wishing for something that won't happen. Bloody hell, I helped you defeat Voldemort, I can get over you too. I hope. Who am I kidding, though? It's hell without you. Just the grin. I want you to grin at me in that stupid, laconic way like you tell everyone you don't even try. It's so smug and yet so humble it's adorable. I want to kiss you, love you. Make love to you. There! I said it! I want to shag your skinny arse until you can't walk straight. But it's more than that, silly Hermione, of course it is. I want to wake up after that world-shattering shag and see you beside me. I'd kiss you, you'd kiss back. We'd cuddle. Then more sex. Just because we can and we fucking will. I don't want you to ever leave me. But I left first, didn't I? Can't blame you for that.

Merlin. It's a good thing this is going directly into my double-enchanted, triple-jinxed shoebox. I am never letting anyone else read this. Ever.

I hope you owl me, though. Just one owl, saying that it's okay, and that you understand, like you always bleeding do. And that we're still friends and nothing will ever come between us. But it's been a month and I've had more replies from Ron. My ex. Who has moved on. And Neville. And Luna. And even Madam Tonks is owling me more about your godson.

Please, please write me back. I'll take anything, even just a little bit.

Love, really love,

Hermione


	4. Red Letter

**A/N: **Ron finds out. That's awkward.

**DISCLAIMER: **You know it.

* * *

17 July, 1998

Ron,

I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I was too afraid to tell you, too…distraught. I didn't even think any of you would talk to me after I left, but it was nice when you all did. Well, except Harry. But you know the reason why. I don't know how you found out, but it's either you're being very good with your spells now or you read my letter to Harry.

You're still mad, aren't you? Even if I said I was sorry. That's unfair. I forgave you every time you did something stupid and apologised for it. But I don't get that. No. Nevermind, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my feelings for Harry, and why we broke up. But I didn't want you to hate him, to hate me for feeling that way for your bestfriend. For our bestfriend.

I guess it is much worse that I didn't tell you in person, and now this owl is going to take two days to get to the magical post and another three days to be processed to you. It seems so...far. Look. I'm really sorry about it, but Harry's alone now. Ginny doesn't count. Ginny's his girlfriend, not his friend. I left, Ron. I had…to leave. I just had to. I couldn't bear to be in Britain anymore, with you and him and all the death… I wanted a fresh start. I wanted something better than that because everything is better than that. I don't want to remember.

And I hate you, by the way, for doing that. Argh Ronald Weasley, sometimes I hate you so much. Why did you have to tell everyone you know in Australia about what we did in Britain? How in bloody name of Merlin's left nose do you know so many people here anyway? Ugh! The owls are just flying in, you know that, job offers, book deals, even an interview from the local wizarding paper. Do you know what that paper is called? The Kangabean Quill. I don't even want to know what that means. I can't understand a word they say sometimes.

Are you happy now? Got your revenge, didn't you? Good. Because I feel less sorry about what I did, you prat.

No. I really am. Look. You can hate me all you want, that's fine, but Harry… leave him out of this, please? He didn't do anything, except exist. But you can't blame him for that either. It was my choice, Ron. I made my choice. And I'm so sorry I had to hurt you for choosing it.

But I loved you, Ron. I really did. I just… I don't know. But before that, I did. And please don't think of yourself as second fiddle to me or to anyone. If anything, I'm the second fiddle. Every time. So there's that. Take care, alright? Work hard for yourself for once.

Love,

Hermione


	5. Letter to the One Left Behind

**A/N: **George knows a lot about the pain of losing someone. More than the others, a feat in itself.

**DISCLAIMER: **Mhm. Yes. Ahuh. No copyright infringement et cetera.

* * *

Dear George,

I don't know anything that I can say right now that would even dull the pain a little bit, and I know you wouldn't want me to anyway. I know how you feel, though, not exactly, but I feel Fred's loss the same way you do. Don't give up, I'm sure you've heard that before, but I'm begging you not to. There's a life out there for you, we all know it. You know it. Take your time to grieve, I'm sure your family understands. We all do.

I think it's a good idea to have someone help out in the joke shop from now on, but honestly? I'm worried that you might make them into a surrogate Fred. It's harsh to say, I know, but I'm being completely honest with you. Not being completely honest has… caused me trouble in the past.

It's nice of you to write to me even if we're apart, George. I appreciate it. Things aren't going well here either. It's been so long since I've lived a life without Harry and Ron and the rest of the Order. I don't know how I'll be able to go back after all that's happened. Everyone else seems to be trying their best to move on but you and I… well. The past really does have a way of getting to us, doesn't it?

I wish I could go back there right now and hug you, but apparating will take a lot of time, there are several stops on the way and the Apparition Society isn't known for its speed. But if you ever want to talk, or even just a friend, OWL me or come visit if you can. Maybe the nice Australian sun will do you good. Maybe even give you ideas for new jokes? Anything to get your inspiration back, maybe. I'd love to have you over. It's sad to be around an empty house, I've gotten used to the Burrow and everyone just being…there. There's a spare bed if you're willing to visit, though! Just… tell me beforehand. I'm not good with surprises these days.

I'm working with the Australian Ministry for House Elf Relocation. The wizarding community here is small. Vertic Alley, the Australian Diagon Alley isn't much to look at. Maybe it's time for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to go global? Or at least, Australian? Ha. That's a thought.

Still, it's a good job, and Australian laws on house-elf treatment is something Britain can learn about. Say hello to everyone for me and give Ron a hug. Just because it will make you two feel awkward, won't you? Haha. That should be fun, wish I could see it.

Take care of yourself, and remember to eat. I sound like your mum now, I hate you for this.

Lots of love,

Hermione


End file.
